


Will you love me forever?

by Anastasia_Murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Murphy/pseuds/Anastasia_Murphy
Summary: Джон хочет сказать, что Рейвен его личный ад. В аду он видит её, наяву она пытает его, заигрывая сначала с Шо, потом с Райкером. Пытает его своей улыбкой, которую дарит другим людям, но только не ему. Пытает его своей откровенной одеждой, пусть даже если это майка, испачканная в машинном масле, пусть это джинсы, которые она носит всегда. Но Джон молчит, слова могут ранить хуже, чем пуля. Ему и так прекрасно сейчас, с Рейвен наедине.





	Will you love me forever?

Рейвен вновь проводит время с Райкером, одним из Первородных. Оба что-то чинят, изобретают, лишь бы отвлечься от навязчивых дурных мыслей, от навязчивых людей, вроде того же Беллами или Мэдди, сующей свой маленький нос не в свое дело. Они скрываются в мастерской от другого мира, который раздражает их обоих.

— Рейвен снова с ним? — спрашивает Джордан, садясь за стол к остальным.  
— Она сегодня завтракает не с нами, — отвечает Эмори, крутя в руках салфетку. — Кто отнесет ей завтрак?  
— Будто мы снова на Ковчеге, — усмехается Беллами, потерев бороду. Блейк думает о чем-то совсем, возможно, о Кларк или Октавии.

Джон мысленно улыбается, ему так нравилось одиночество на кольце. Так он не чувствовал себя ненужным коллективу, не видел, как другие развиваются. Там он не видел ни Эмори, ни Рейвен. И было все замечательно. Страдания уже часть его. Одним больше, другим меньше — для Мерфи уже нет никакой разницы. Джон уже и не помнит, когда ему было хорошо, когда его не тяготило чувство вины, когда он просто жил, как человек. Каждый раз, смотря на то, как Рейвен передвигается, Мерфи думает о Кларк. Тяжело ли Ванхеде жить с тем, что она делала? Снятся ли ей люди, которых она погубила? Снятся ли ей люди, которых она покалечила по неосторожности? Снится ли это Беллами или вообще кому-нибудь из тех, кто отнимал жизни? Или только Мерфи так «повезло»? В криосне он отчётливо видел как стреляет в Рейвен, как она выходит из челнока, зажав рукой рану. Этот сон повторялся на протяжении ста двадцати пяти лет. Каждый раз, когда она выходит, сон начинается по новой, став похожим на ночной кошмар. Но этот кошмар преследовал его наяву.

— Я отнесу, — вызывается Джон, отставляя от себя поднос, на котором ещё осталась еда. Эхо переглядывается с Эмори, та лишь рассеянно кивает. — Что?  
— Раньше Рейвен носила тебе еду, а теперь ты ей, — отвечает шпионка, читая Мерфи будто раскрытую книгу. Она слегка хмурит брови, но молчит. О чем она думает? хочется спросить Джону, но он сдерживает себя.  
— Мы друзья, — замечает Мерфи, встав с места. — Или тебе незнакомо такое понятие?

Давно они с Рейвен стали друзьями? После всего, через что они прошли, трудно оставаться врагами, но… Мерфи и сам не верил, что между ними возможна даже дружба, не говоря уже о нечто большем, запретном и прекрасном. Запретно из-за того, что она инвалид по его вине, прекрасным, потому что Рейвен сама по себе прекрасна. Идеальная девушка, которую он сломал однажды. В своих мыслях он не позволял себе заходить дальше дружбы, не имеет право. Но во снах все его тайные желания всплывали наружу: Джон срывает одежду с Рейвен, садит на стол, девушка стягивает с него футболку, страстно целует. Сон прерывается на моменте, когда Мерфи дотрагивается до скобы Рейвен. Один выстрел обрек его на вечные страдания. В аду было почти также: он выпускает в неё все пули, против своей воли. Это его худший кошмар, это его худший поступок: сделать невинную девушку инвалидом.

— Привет, — Рейвен машет ему, снимает шлем, защищающий её прекрасное лицо от повреждений. — Уже завтрак? — она оглядывается, жмурится, когда солнце начинает светить ей в лицо.  
— Ты не спала? — Джон заботливо ставит поднос на свободную часть стола. В его голосе нет сарказма, как обычно это бывает. После воскрешения он сам не свой, когда рядом Рейвен.  
— Мы с Райкером… — Рейес с воодушевлением рассказывает об их новом изобретении, которое перевернёт мир с ног на голову и обратно. Это Рейвен, она может.

Может ей уже легче? Может боль от потери Шо ушла или Рейвен, проводя время в лаборатории, пытается так забыться? Для неё новые изобретения, которые занимают мозг на время, сродни алкоголю для Джона?

— Ты почти отсюда не выходишь, — замечает Мерфи, вновь принеся завтрак прямо в мастерскую, когда Рейвен стоит к нему спиной. Она чертит на доске какие-то формулы, в коих Джон не понимает ровным счётом ничего. Да и нужно ли ему это?  
— В мастерской мне лучше, Мерфи, — отвечает Рейес, опустив голову. В ней тысячи мыслей, тысячи эмоций, не все Рейвен удается осознать прямо сейчас, когда рядом с ней находится Джон. — Здесь моё место, — девушка поворачивается к Джону. Она не может говорить с ним, не глядя в глаза.  
— Снаружи тоже весьма неплохо. Выйди посмотри, ты бледная и круги под глазами, — парень показывает себе на глаза, чтобы Рейес поняла в каком месте у неё синяки.  
— Снаружи мне выйти и посмотреть на вас с Эмори? — Рейвен так и стоит, открыв рот. Она пытается найти рациональное объяснение, но все-таки чувства взяли верх над разумом. Сто тридцать один год она сдерживала себя, подавляла их, но после криосна многое изменилось лично для неё. Она забыла или отвыкла подавлять что-то внутри себя. Думать головой, а не сердцем. — Да, черт возьми, Джон, смотреть как вы мило ходите, держась за руки? На то, какие вы счастливые? — да, вот оправдание! Она просто тоже хочет быть счастливой, быть с любимым человеком.

Джон молчит, не зная что сказать. Рейвен права? Безусловно, но девушка и сама об этом знает. Глупо просить её выйти на улицу, отвлечься от своих дел. Это же Рейвен Рейес. Упрямая Рейвен Рейес, не слышащая ничего, что касается заботы о ней.

— Прости, Рейвен, — он не знает куда себя деть, чтобы не чувствовать тяжёлый взгляд девушки. — Я… Я не думал, что так получится, я не думал, что ты будешь хромать.  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь извиняться и корить себя за то, что стрелял в меня? — она ещё чуть-чуть и взвоет.

На душе становится чуть легче. Рейвен простила его, иначе объяснить это он не может или… ? Мерфи ничего не сделал для Рейвен, его извинения ей ничего не дают, кроме боли.

— Ты снова с Эмори? — грустный взгляд, будто Рейвен побитый щенок. — Всё серьёзно?  
— Нет, не снова, — отвечает Мерфи, подходя ближе к девушке. В голове проносится мысль: она такая красивая и сломанная, пытается собрать себя по кусочкам снова. В какой уже раз? Джон сбился со счета. — После воскрешения я многое понял, — касается внешней стороной ладони щеки Рейвен, та закрывает глаза. Вдыхает запах парня, хочет сохранить его в недрах своей памяти. — Она не тот человек, который мне нужен.

Джон хочет сказать, что Рейвен его личный ад. В аду он видит её, наяву она пытает его, заигрывая сначала с Шо, потом с Райкером. Пытает его своей улыбкой, которую дарит другим людям, но только не ему. Пытает его своей откровенной одеждой, пусть даже если это майка, испачканная в машинном масле, пусть это джинсы, которые она носит всегда. Но Джон молчит, слова могут ранить хуже, чем пуля. Ему и так прекрасно сейчас, с Рейвен наедине.

— Ты мне нужна, Рейвен, — Мерфи целует её в лоб, — я тебя люблю, — Джон приподнимает голову Рейвен за подбородок, заставляя девушку смотреть ему в глаза. В них Джон будто тонет, они завораживают его никчемную душу.

Рейвен приподнимается на носочки, касается губами губ Джона, ожидая последствий. Ей будет больно, если он оттолкнет её, но этого не происходит. Джон кладёт одну руку на затылок Рейвен, вторую на талию, углубляя поцелуй. Рейес зарывается руками в волосах Джона.

— Как же долго ты с этим тянул, — шепчет девушка, на её лице широкая искренняя улыбка.  
— Всего лишь сто тридцать один год, — впервые становится легче. Он сделал Рейвен счастливой, он сделал счастливым себя. — Ты будешь любить меня вечно, Рейвен? — он достаёт из кармана диски, протягивает их девушке.  
— Кто знал, что таркан умеет чувствовать, — она не успевает обдумать слова, будто пьяна сейчас. Хотя, может так и есть. Может Мерфи её наркотик?  
— Это значит да?  
— Это значит да, — повторяет Рейвен, спрятав диск глубоко в карман. Она не вспомнит о нем в ближайшее время. Все её мысли занимает Мерфи, её Таракан. — Я буду любить тебя всегда.


End file.
